Osiris
Osiris was created by the love between Cynthia Jefferson and Zion. The seed of this love was planted the day Zion saved Cynthia's life. Cynthia had gone swimming on a stormy day at camp and had been swept away, lost at sea. That's when Zeus' asked Poseidon to save his beloved daughter, before it was too late. Poseidon created Zion, a sea spirit, to save Cynthia. As soon as he saved her and they set eyes on each other, the seed had been planted. After that day they couldn't get each other out of their heads. Since Zion was shy, Cynthia made the first move. As soon as they got to talk and get to know each other, they knew that they had found a chance at love. They began to date and spent endless amount of time together. The more they spent time together the more their love began to grow.Cynthia couldn't stay away from Zion and Zion always wanted Cyn close by, so he planned to move to the next stage of their relationship. Three months after dating Zion asked Cynthia to move in, and she accepted. A day later Osiris was knocking on their door. He introduced himself and they were ecstatic to know that they'd found true love Zion and Cynthia then helped Osiris move into the Nymph Sanctuary where he now lives. NOW: Cynthia and Zion have left camp together, still happily in love! ^-^ Like Cynthia, Osiris is friendly, flirtatious, and not afraid to get what he wants. Unlike Cynthia, but very much like Zion; Osiris is a wise, calm, bookworm that has an extreme amount of patience. |- | Physical Info |- | |- | Family/Relationships |- | |- | Weapons |- | |} Blank.jpg Osiris.jpg Osiris2.jpg Osiris3.jpg osiris5.jpg osiris6.jpg osiris7.jpg osiris8.jpg Ikki.(Amnesia).full.1275038.jpg amnesia___ikki_by_pandoraanilite-d5ynbqa.jpg Ikki.(AMNESIA).240.1421898.jpg Ikki.(AMNESIA).600.1254688.jpg Ikki.(AMNESIA).full.1440475.jpg Ikki._28Amnesia_29.600.1136691_large.jpg Ikki._28Amnesia_29.full.1164076_large.jpg Ikki-Toma-amnesia-E3-82-A2-E3-83-A0-E3-83-8D-E3-82-B7-E3-82-A2-34131589-372-480.jpg tAG_146627.jpg tumblr_static_ikki._amnesia_.600.1407740.jpg blue-and-white-interior-for-boys-room-with-slopping-window.jpg|Osiris' Bedroom Passive #They can cause anyone of the opposite gender to be, at least slightly, attracted to them; they also attract people of the same gender that consider themselves gay or lesbian. #They have the ability to alter and control clothes and makeup. #When they sing, they can inspire love to bloom in those around them, as long as those feelings were already there to begin with. Their song can also calm unruly crowds. #They have a telepathic/empathetic connection with nature and other nymphs #As they are nymphs they do not age, remaining eternally young. Supplementary #They have a minor ability to sway a person’s feelings, causing them to feel a slight amount of love for another person; the final choice to act on the love is, however, out of their control. #They can infuse magic into their words and ‘charm-speak’ another into doing their will or revealing a secret to them; the person will remain under the control of the charm-speak for a few minutes or until control is relinquished #They can alter their appearance for short periods of time, the more they do to alter their appearance, and the longer they maintain the appearance, the more energy it drains. #They can turn into a dove, the longer they stay in this form, the more energy it drains Traits #They can sense romance and love #They tend to be hopeless romantics #The ability to speak French as it is "the language of love" #They tend to be fiercely loyal to their loved ones, friends and family. First Generation Love Nymphs #First generation love nymphs are more powerful than the second generation #When romances are stable, they can create love nymphs from them. They must be careful when doing this for when the romance dies, so does the nymph.They often create nymphs from married couples who they know will not get divorced. Second Generation Love Nymphs #Second generation love nymphs are less powerful than the first generation #Second generation are not able to create love nymphs #Their emotions are strongly connected to that of the couple that's love created them, if the couple fights, the love nymph's mood becomes sour. |} Category:Characters Category:Erotios Category:Zer0TheNinja Category:Male Category:Single Category:6'0 Category:Silver Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Osiris Category:No Last Name Category:Ikki Category:Created Category:Shared Model